Adventures Before the Adventures
by HayHaySpen101
Summary: Ever wonder, how would it feel to be Tristan McLean's daughter or live in 1940's? Here's a bunch of oneshots of Percy and the gang before the book series, join Leo as he travels through foster home after foster home or Percy in an apartment with Smelly Gabe. The Heroes of Olympus have had many adventure, but what about the adventures BEFORE the adventures?
1. Percy and the tap

**Hey guys! So This fanfiction isn't really a story, it's a bunch of one-shots of the Percy Jackson characters before the books. There might be crossovers, there might some with parts. This is just something I can have fun with, enjoy!**

* * *

Percy was sitting in the hallway, he'd just been sent out of class, _again_. Percy just didn't get what he did wrong, he just pushed a girl who was sitting in his spot off the chair, was it really that bad? Umm... no.

Percy sighed and picked up a book, that was his punishment; reading, which was the worst thing that they could do.

"Stupid teachers." Percy muttered. "Stupid school, stupid students, ugh, why's everything so stupid?"

Percy opened the book and landed on a page about greek gods, _old guys_, Percy thought, _ya_.

In reality Percy didn't really read it but just looked at the illustrations. There was this one of Zeus with a lightning bolt and Hermes with winged shoes. But what Percy thought was the most cool was the picture of Poseidon, who was controlling all this water.

Percy wondered if he could do that, control water simply with the wave of his hand. He looked at down the hall to make sure no teachers were in sight, ran into the boys bathroom and turned the tap on.

"Up water!" Percy said making weird hand gestures. "I said up!"

The water just continued pouring down, which didn't satisfy Percy.

"I said up!" He yelled, nothing happened. Percy jumped up and down and screamed, then suddenly the tap broke and water started squirting everywhere.

The teachers came rushing in once they heard Percy's cries of joy, which were never a good sign, and they brought him to the principal's office.

"Percy!" Yelled the principal. "Why'd you break the tap? Wait until your mother hears about this!"

Percy looked down at the ground, ashamed, not of what he did but the fact that his mother would suffer as well.

The principal grabbed the phone and dialled Percy's phone number.

"Hello? Ms. Jackson?" The principal asked. "Yes, your son was very naughty, he broke the tap in the boys washroom and water leaked everywhere!"

"What?" Sally replied. "Oh, I'm sorry, well pay for it and I'll make sure Percy learns his lesson."

"Thats what I like to hear," The principal says with a smirk. "He'll be dismissed for the rest of they day."

"Alright then." Sally says.

Little did the principal know that Ms. Jackson had no intention of punishing her son in any way and that Sally was proud of her little demi-god.

* * *

**There! I hope you enjoyed it! Do any of you guys have any ideas for chapters? Review or PM me and tell me them! I'd love to hear them! Please, constructive criticism is welcome! Want to read more stories I've written? Here's a summary of my other stories:**

**Not Alone**

**When Corra wakes up in a alley all she remembers is her name and age. What will happen when Percy brings her to camp half-blood? Will memories surface for better or worse? She thinks she's a disappointment compared to her brother, and she thinks she's useless when really she is changing peoples life, well one son of Hades in particular. PLEASE READ! FIRST FANFIC. AND BAD AT SUMMARY**

**Move Along**

**Katie is heartbroken, Travis dumps her, but in the most harsh and cruel way possible. Katie's heart is ripped, a wreck, a mess, but does that make her life the same? Is her heart broken beyond repair? Will Katie be able to move along? Katie must let go of her memories of Travis and make new ones... but is it that simple? One-shot, complete**

**Follow my motto:**

**Write**

**Read **

**Review**

**So what are you waiting for? REVIEW!**

**By: HayHaySpen101**


	2. Beauty Queen and Repair Boy

**Hi guys! So this chapter is kinda weird, pretty messed up. This is about Piper and Leo at Wilderness, just a little scene, no biggy. Hope you guys like it.**

**WAIT! Did I almost forget acknowledgements? I KNOW I didn't do that, ok I did, WHATEVER.**

**My AWESOME reviewers!**

**-Randombabycgirl**

**-ThyWordSmith**

**Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Did you really think Hera came up with those fake memories for Piper and Leo? They were original thoughts? Because that's certainly not what what happened.

Piper and Leo were walking down the hall at Wilderness Academy. They were the best friends, they'd become friends when Piper first arrived a month ago and she saw Leo being bullied by the other students and stopped it. Leo insisted he didn't need her help, but after he said that he started to cry. Piper comforted him, Leo said that the bullies didn't bother him, it's what they said that brought out the tears.

"My mom," Leo sniffled, he tried to hide his tears, he really did, but he knew it was hopeless. "She died in a factory fire, but the thing is _I _started the fire, so I must've wanted her dead right?"

Piper didn't know what to say to that. She had family problems as well, but not that major. Piper felt tears welling in her eyes as well, though she could probably hide them, seeing as she was much better at hiding emotions than Leo she let them fall free.

"My dad is famous. I never see him and when I do it's always been so long, too long." Piper says as tears streak down her face.

Piper and Leo cry and comfort each other for awhile. Not as lovers, not even as friends, but as someone who can relate to what you've been through.

"We could be a family," Piper suggests. "A family of our own, you know as friends."

Leo smiles, it was the first time Piper had seen him smile and she had to admit it was stunning. He looked so genuine and happy, unlike the boy she saw a few minutes ago.

"Yeah," Leo agrees. "I'd like that."

And that's exactly what happened. Piper and Leo where _best _friends. They did everything together, projects, sports, partners, everything.

One time a girl made fun of Piper:

"Wow! I didn't think there were anymore indians in the USA!" She laughed that girly laugh that could break glass.

"Well at least she's human." Leo replies, making everyone in the room laughed and the girl blush a shade of red so deep you could see it through her mask of make-up.

But even though Leo had a way words strength wasn't his strong suit:

Leo was walking down the hall and and a guy pushed him, hard. Leo hit the lockers and fell to the ground. He got up and hid all pain, but Piper could see it in his eyes and certainly wouldn't stand by.

"What was that for?" She asked, getting right in the guys face, he looked stunned and shocked at the fact she'd had the nerve to say anything at all, let alone question him.

"You heard me," Piper said, stepping closer to him. "Why? Why'd you push Leo? He did nothing to you, so why?"

"Well, I, uhh," The guy said scratching the back of his head, he obviously wasn't as talented with words as Leo was.

"Oh, I get it," Piper says. "Your one of those macho-does-whatever-he-wants-guy. You go around pushing people but at the end of the day you fail all your classes and can't pass a single test."

The guy looked shocked and just walked away with his head down.

"W-why'd you do that?" Leo asked, slightly wincing, so quiet and small most people wouldn't have noticed, but Piper wasn't most people, she was Leo's best friend.

"He pushed you, I stopped him just like you stopped that barbie doll the other day. That's what friends are for, right?" Piper said, smiling.

"Yeah," Leo said slowly. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Friends. That's what they'd become. They pulled so many pranks, had so many laughs, made so many memories it would take me a year to write them all, so I'll skip ahead, to where a change happened in their cycle of friendship.

They were in art class and they were drawing daisies, which Piper and Leo personally thought was lame, and they we're right.

"Hey Pipes," Leo whispered, leaning over to her. "Wanna see some real art?"

Piper smirks, not evilly, but not innocently either, more playful. "What could be better than this?" She asked, gesturing to her painting that looked like a banana.

"Maybe, oh, I don't know- a meteor shower?" He says, grinning like a maniac or like Leo. . . same this really.

"Sounds cool!" Piper replies. "When and where?"

"When? Tonight at ten, meet me at the second floor hallway, in the closet near near the science lab, I'll show you the rest of the because you wouldn't be able to find it without me." Leo replies.

"Ok, will I need to bring anything?" Piper asked.

"Nope, I've got it covered," Leo replied.

"Ok, see you then," Piper says.

"Until tonight my dear," Leo says raising an invisible wine glass and returning to his painting than suspiciously resembled a cup of coffee.

That night Leo left his room at 9:45, just to be sure he wasn't late. He was so excited he couldn't stop moving, but then again Leo was ADHD, he _never _stopped moving.

He packed a warm blanket, Piper got cold so easily and his army jacket. He was ready, for a night of just him and his best, no, _only _friend, without girls insulting him or guys pushing him into hard objects. Like a break, a pause from prison.

Piper simply took a sweater, she would've worn her winter jacket but it had vanished, probably a barbies work.

Leo ran to the closet only to find Piper was already there, sitting in a beanbag chair, _why _there was a bean bag chair he'll never know.

"Glad you came," Piper says, standing up and walking towards him. "I was starting to think you changed your mind."

Leo took a step closer to her so their faces were only inches apart. "Wouldn't dream of it." He whispered as a grin spread across his face.

Leo took her hand and pulled her out the door, they ran quietly down the halls and Piper admitted silently Leo was right, she wouldn't have found her way without him.

Finally, after running around for what felt like hours in the delinquent school Leo came to a stop.

"Welcome," He whispered. "To the one place in this school that doesn't make me want to vomit."

He opens the door and they step into the darkness, but it wasn't inside darkness, which was contained and cold, but outdoor darkness, which was free and mysterious. It wasn't imprisoned darkness, it was free, an adventure, just like their friendship.

"Wow," Piper said, it was the only word she could muster.

"Neat, huh?" Leo says. "This is where I come to clear my head."

Piper walked over to the ledge and looked down, her stomach dropped in her chest, it was _so far. _Maybe that's why Leo likes it so much, Piper wondered. So far from everything, what a thought that is, so far from all the foster homes Leo ran away from, so far from the BMW Piper "stole" so far, so free. . .

"I know." Leo says, Piper had never heard him sound so serious. "This place is just, incredible."

Piper smiles. "Yeah, where should we sit for the meteor shower?"

"Hmm... how about here?" Leo suggests, gesturing a spot Piper thought was perfect, she nodded.

Leo laid out a picnic blanket and sat down, Piper followed his lead and sat down next to him. Leo wrapped a blanket around himself and Piper, they cuddled close to each other for warmth.

"When do you think it'll start?" Piper asked, that spark of curiosity in her eyes.

"Hmm... probably-" Leo checks his watch, "fifteen minutes." He replied.

A silence fell between them, just when it was about to become unbearable, Piper spoke up, asked a question she'd never been able to ask before.

"What do you think of life?" Piper asked, it had come out of the blue, but she needed an answer. "I mean, it seems a bit pointless, doesn't it?"

Leo doesn't answer for a bit, he just looks off, like he's searching for the right words and they're hidden in the distance.

"I think, life is pointless," he says slowly. "But, that doesn't mean I hate it. I think in life we can't always look at what's worth living for, but what's for dying for."

Piper looked slightly puzzled, she didn't think Leo could be that serious. She didn't really see how that was related to the question, she was about to say something when the meteor shower started.

It was the most incredible thing either of them had ever seen. Leo figured that if you only focus on one it's just one, a quick bright light that fades as quickly as it comes, it's boring. But if you look at all of them, it's incredible, you can't process it, it's art. Leo looks at Piper, Piper turns to Leo and smiles, Loe thought her smile was so beautiful, more beautiful than all the meteor shower or the most precious diamond, it was it's own kind of art.

Piper turned to Leo, she looked into his expression and didn't see a short, scrawny, Latino boy. She saw a boy, yes that's true, but one who'd suffered greatly and had grown from his experiences and had become so tall from all the moments he'd felt so small. He was handsome, he was brave, he was funny, he was serious, he was his own person.

Piper understood what he'd meant. In life you can't look at what there's to live for, that's just wishful thinking. You need to see what you'd die for, what you'd die so others can see, what is so amazing it's stakes are higher than your own life. If you don't think there's anything more valuable than your own life, nothing to die for then you have nothing to live for. If you have something you'd die for, you must have some meaning in your life. What would Piper die for? She'd die for... she looked to her right and saw Leo, who'd never dropped her gaze, his playful Latino face, who had the power to make Piper smile with tears in her eyes. Who'd make her dance in the rain. Leo played a great role in Piper's life as Piper did in his, Piper had never felt like this towards anyone, ever. Piper would die for Leo.

"What would you die for?" Piper whispered so quietly Leo barely heard it, but the answer right in front of him; the girl who understood him, cared, and loved him for who he was. Not many other people could do that.

Leo looked her in the eye and whispered so softly she barely caught it, but his voice was so loud she couldn't have missed it. "You."

Then Leo kissed her, but he pulled away quickly, as if he thought it was a mistake.

Piper almost laughed at his hesitation and pulled his towards her, she pressed her lips too his, it caught him of guard, but he quickly returned it. Leo had never experienced anything that made had made him so happy and Piper had never felt so free, they were infinite.

When they broke apart they were panting for air, but not letting go of one and other. Finally, when Leo had regained enough breath for speech he said "do you love me?"

Piper smiled that smile, the one that was worth a million dollars and didn't come cheap, then one she only gave when she was at her highest point of happiness.

"I'd die for you." She replied, it wasn't a yes, it was better than a yes, it was a promise.

From that day one they were lovers, dating. They'd never been happier, unfortunately Aphrodite and Hera didn't feel the same way. Hera didn't like that the beauty of the seven was dating the mechanic, also Aphrodite wasn't happy her daughter was dating her husband's son. Hera and Aphrodite discussed it and came on the agreement that Piper and Jason would be a much better couple and Leo was more use single.

So that's what they did, dropped Jason in and gave Piper fake memories that she was in love with Jason and Leo was Jason's best friend. But that wasn't all, Aphrodite changed their emotions; she made Piper head over heels for Jason and have a siblingish relationship with Leo and had Leo feel the same way about Piper. Of course, you can't take away love, Aphrodite just hid it so deep within them those emotions will never resurface, they'll never experience them again, their love was meant to be, it's just forbidden to be.

And there's nothing anyone can do to change that.

* * *

**There! Chapter 2 in the bag! I know, it's MUCH longer than my previous chapter, but I think this one's much better too! Did you love it? Hate it? Neutral feelings? Any ideas for my next chapter? Well... if only you could tell me them OH WAIT you can it's called a REVIEW and When I see a new review I bounce up and down like a little kid (some may argue I AM a kid, but whatever.) Please! It'll make my day 8)**

**Want to read my other stories? Here's a summary :)**

**Not Alone**

**When Corra wakes up in a alley all she remembers is her name and age. What will happen when Percy brings her to camp half-blood? Will memories surface for better or worse? She thinks she's a disappointment compared to her brother, and she thinks she's useless when really she is changing peoples life, well one son of Hades in particular. **

**Move Along**

**Katie is heartbroken, Travis dumps her, but in the most harsh and cruel way possible. Katie's heart is ripped, a wreck, a mess, but does that make her life the same? Is her heart broken beyond repair? Will Katie be able to move along? Katie must let go of her memories of Travis and make new ones... but is it that simple? One-shot, complete.**

**If you want to know more about me you can go on my profile and if you want to talk to me about anything, anything at all just PM me, please don't hesitate :) Also if you want to vote for what story I write next you can vote on my profile. **

**Thanks you so much! You guys are awesome :)**

**By: HayHaySpen101**


	3. Fears

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile! It's just I've been working a lot on my other story; "Not Alone" and it's more of a story, this something I can do when I have writers block for my other story/stories! Also not a lot of people seem to like this story, but a lot seem to like my other one so I should update that one more frequently. Please let me know if you want me to update more and I'll try my best to! :)**

* * *

Thalia was a pretty fearless kid.

Don't get me wrong, she had fears. But they weren't big and in time she always managed to conquer them. But there was one. She could never brush it off. It was humiliating, a daughter of Zeus scared of heights! But it didn't come from a scary movie or a dream. No, it came from a real experience. A deadly one at that, and it was all her mother's fault. It all started on a warm sunny day in Thalia's former home...

"Thalia!" Ms. Grace slurred. "Can ya come here for a sec?"

Thalia, who was upstairs and very busy trying to put Jason down for a nap, groaned loudly and came down the stairs as loud as a herd of elephants before coming to her mother.

"Yes?" She asked impatiently.

"I'm going to my friend, Diana's for supper," Ms. Grace replied.

Thalia huffed, this news wasn't a surprise. Her mom was always out partying, very rarely was she home and when she was 99.9% of the time she was having a hangover.

"Ok," Thalia shrugged. "So I'll be here with Jason?"

"Actually, I have a better idea." Ms. Grace said. "My friends really wanna meet you kids, so you're coming."

"What?" Thalia cried. "There is no way I'm going with to your friends party!"

"It's justa dinner," Ms. Grace said surprisingly calm. "And I wasn't asking, get yourself and Jason ready."

"Fine," Thalia grumbled as she stomped back up the stairs.

* * *

"I no wanna go," Jason wailed.

"I don't either, buddy," Thalia replied. "But it's not a choice is it?"

Jason hopped off his bed and waddled over to the mirror.

"You look great," Thalia commented. He was wearing blue jeans and and brown t-shirt with a lighting bolt on it.

"You too, alia," Jason says giving an adorable grin.

"Thanks," she said, she observed herself in the mirror but didn't seem to see what Jason saw. She thought she looked awful with her spiky black hair all knotted and unbrushed, and her ripped jean shorts with her green day shirt. The one thing she truly liked about her appearance were her blue eyes.

"Let's go," Thalia said taking her brothers hand and leading him down the stairs.

* * *

"Welcome!" Diane cried when the Graces knocked on the door. "It's so good to finally meet you all!"

Diane had damp blonde and clearly dyed hair, her face was decked in make up and she was wearing and outfit that was much to young for her. So basically she was Ms. Grace's twin.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing!" She squealed picking Jason up for a quarter of a second and putting him down because she had no upper body strength.

"And you must be Thalia!" She said cheerfully. "How are you doing sweetie?"

"Fine," she replied cooly, Diane looked slightly startled and inhuman for a second, but returned to her usually perkiness in a moments notice.

"Come in! Come in!" She sang, gently pushing the Graces into her apartment. It was tiny, one small bedroom and everything else was squished into one 'large' room.

"Oh! It's wonderful!" Ms. Grace lied. "Shall we take a seat?"

Diane nods and takes a seat on her rubbish couch looking extraordinarily pleased with herself.

"Why don't you kids go play?" she cooed. "Ah! How about the balcony?"

Thalia turned and saw a puny balcony, it was enclosed with a short black metal fence and was about two meters long and one meter wide.

"No way," Thalia decides, crossing her arms firmly.

"Come on," Diane whined, sounding like a little kid throwing a fit. "Jason's already having a marvellous time out there."

"What?" Thalia shrieked, running out onto the balcony.

There, she saw her baby brother had managed to climb over the balcony and was sitting on a window sill, dangling his feet over the city a hundred feet below.

"Jason!" Thalia cried.

"alia?" Jason giggled. "Alia!"

He was reaching over to her, but loses his balance and slides towards the edge of the ledge.

"NO!" Thalia shouted. "I'm coming, Jason! Just hang on!"

Thalia threw her leg over the ledge and looked down on the streets below, she held the fence tighter.

She looked above her and saw a black bar. She jumped up and caught it. She slowly let go with one hand and placed that hand farther on the bar, she repeated the cycle until Jason was under her, staring at her so innocently. She let go and tumbled onto the ledge, she barely managed to stay on it.

"How did you get here," Thalia marvelled. She looked around her for a way to get Jason back to the balcony. She looked down and felt her stomach rise in her chest. _Were children of Zeus, he won't let us fall. We're children of Zeus, he won't let us fall. _Thalia repeatedly told herself.

"Oh, hello sweetie. Whatcha doing?" Thalia turned back, startled, to see Diane on the balcony.

"Um, just hanging," Thalia replied. "Could you help us get down?"

"Oh, sweetheart, I'd love to- but I can't," Diane sympathized. "But I'm very hungry and I haven't eaten in _so _long. And two demigods would make a tasty snack."

Suddenly, Diane sprouted wings. Her hands became red and crackled, veins like streams of lava. Her eyes turned blood red, which ironically was what she was craving. Her hair transformed to a shade of red as well. She grew razor sharp claws and teeth that would sink into your neck in a moments notice. An _empousa. _

"Get away from me and my brother," Thalia ordered, but the _empousa _just laughed.

"You've got spunk, you'll make a wonderful appetizer!" She shrieked with delight. "And your brother will be a fine main course."

Jason hugged Thalia's leg tightly, hiding from the horrid beast.

"Not if I can help it," Thalia replied.

The _empousa _hissed and pounced, Thalia quickly gathered Jason in one arm, jumped and grabbed the black bar. The _empousa_ fell through the window and it shattered, Thalia only had a few seconds before she emerged.

"Jason" Thalia told her brother fiercely. "I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do, but I don't have a choice. I love you." She kissed her brothers forehead, who was looking up at her with his sky blue eyes full of wonder, and with all her strength, she launched him towards the balcony.

Luckily, Thalia had very good aim, so Jason toppled over the fence and on the balcony. Despite the odds, Jason was unhurt, though he did start to weep, but that's what two year olds do when the've been thrown onto a balcony by there older sister in order to save them from an _empousa._

The _empousa _stumbled out of the apartment, looking dizzy from the crash, but to Thalia's great disappointment, unhurt.

"You foolish child!" It screeched. "You cannot kill me by merely jumping out of my way!"

The _empousa _leaped at Thalia, who was dangling by the metal bar swung herself to the side and as Diane was where Thalia was seconds ago, Thalia swiftly kicked the _empousa _in the stomach. But, Diane wasn't about to go down without a fight. She grabbed Thalia's leg and tugged her with such force Thalia was forced to let go of the bar.

"What are you doing?!" Thalia screamed. "Now we're both dead!"

"Better than letting you win," the _empousa _shouted back, she had let go of Thalia's foot the moment her fingers slipped off the bar.

Thalia looked down; big mistake. The ground was approaching quickly. She had to think _fast. _She couldn't die, she couldn't leave Jason with her pathetic excuse for a mom.

She prayed to her dad to save her, but she got a cold rush. She just sort of knew this was her fight, not her fathers.

Thalia was very close to the ground, when she saw a light post beneath her. When she was next to it she clasped her hands on the metal and watch Diane make contact with the ground and dissolved into a cloud of yellow vapour.

So Thalia was holding on to a light post for dear life, earning a few confused glances from strangers passing by. The distance was safe enough to drop, however there was a busy road beneath her and she did not want to land on a grumpy civilians car, so she tightened her firm grasp on the cold metal and waited.

Eventually, Ms. Grace was wondering where Diane, Jason, and Thalia went, so she went out onto the balcony and saw Jason sitting there crying his poor eyes out. She looked over and saw her daughter hanging from a street light. Furious, she stormed out of the apartment and demanded Thalia to come down this instant. Thalia unwillingly dropped down, for the first time that day, Thalia had some luck and was not hit by a car.

"Thalia!" Her mother scolded. "What happened to Diane?"

"She was a monster," Thalia shrugged. "She tried to kill me and Jason, she fell to her death."

Ms. Grace was left speechless.

From that day forward, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus only fear was of heights. Because it was why she not only almost lost her own life, but her brothers as well. And that was a truly terrifying thought.

Thalia's fear of heights was based of the fear of losing Jason, and unfortunately that became reality. But of course, that's another story

* * *

**That was a very lame ending, I know, I know, but what else could I do?! I really hope you liked it, I worked surprisingly hard!**

**Want to "talk" to me? Please, feel free to PM me! They make me feel important! Want to learn more about me? Read my profile! Want to vote for was Percy Jackson FanFiction I write next? Vote on the poll thingy on my profile! Writing a story of your own? Want someone to read it beforehand? Perfect! I'm a beta reader, so I can if you want! You can see more about it on my beta profile which is found on my profile! Want to read other stories by me? Here's a summary of them all!**

**Adventures Before the Adventures.**

**Ever wonder, how would it feel to be Tristan McLean's daughter or live in 1940's? Here's a bunch of oneshots of Percy and the gang before the book series, join Leo as he travels through foster home after foster home or Percy in an apartment with Smelly Gabe. The Heroes of Olympus have had many adventure, but what about the adventures BEFORE the adventures?**

**Move Along**

**Katie is heartbroken, Travis dumps her, but in the most harsh and cruel way possible. Katie's heart is ripped, a wreck, a mess, but does that make her life the same? Is her heart broken beyond repair? Will Katie be able to move along? Katie must let go of her memories of Travis and make new ones... but is it that simple? One-shot, complete**

**Shadows**

**Nico di Angelo. Who is he truly? What are the secrets that lurk behind his pale and gaunt complexion? To the world Nico is a mere shadow, but what is a shadow? And why is he forced to live like one? Is there any hope for this poor son of Hades, who has suffered so much and enjoyed so little? Rated T because I'm paranoid. Oneshot. Complete.**

**Please consider reading them all or at least the ones that interest you!**

**Please, please, PLEASE review! They mean so much to me, always make me happy. Flame me if you hated it, whatever. Any advice? Ideas for the next chapter? Those can also be put in a review, but please do! It only takes a minute and makes me happy for a lot longer than a minute. :)**

**Look! I even have a motto:**

**Write**

**Read**

**Review**

**So what are you waiting for? REVIEW!**


End file.
